MechaShoulder
MechaShoulder(メカショルダー Mekashorudā) is the first Battle Machineman that appeared in Episode 1 of Jikuu Senshi Spielban. Appearance MechaShoulder’s entire mechanical body is dark gray-colored with red stripes at it’s pecs, crotch plate, and shoulders. It has a big upper body with a small head that holds yellow-colored eyes. It has big broad shoulders, a oval-shaped ring on it’s back, and three, arachnid-like claws for fingers. Biography The Waller Empire target Japan on Earth for it’s rich resources of clean water, but when they find out that Spielban and Diana are in the country as well, Queen Pandora commands General DeathZero to get rid of them. So General DeathZero gets a Battle Machineman assembled, creating MechaShoulder. The Waller Empire send down their tanks with General DeathZero leading them within his Skulldon, but Spielban manages to destroy the tanks and defeat DeathZero in his Gaios. Upon being defeated, General DeathZero let’s MechaShoulder handle Spielban. Once Spielban confronts MechaShoulder from a hilltop, the Battle Machineman starts firing it’s Body Laser Cannons when it flies up into the air. Spielban manages to dodge them and flies straight toward MechaShoulder only to get kicked to a nearby rock quarry. MechaShoulder flies toward Spielban at the rock quarry and manages to get the upper hand in the fight. MechaShoulder then tries to use it’s Face Bolts but only manages to hit Spielban once when he jumps up to use his Laser Sniper to shoot off the Battle Machineman’s arms. Despite successfully shooting off MechaShoulder’s arms, the Face Bolts were effective against Spielban, making him weak enough to get caught by MechaShoulder’s Binding Ring. As MechaShoulder walks up to Spielban to finish him off, Spielban remembers the time when the Waller Empire took his father and sister away from him. Fueled with anger from the memory, Spielban manages to break free from the Binding Ring and transforms his sword into the Twin Blade. MechaShoulder continues walking up to Spielban, only to get impaled by him in the abdomen with one of his blades extending out. Once getting up close to MechaShoulder, Spielban pulls out his blade and uses Arc Impulse to slice MechaShoulder several times. Upon being sliced by Spielban’s Twin Blade, MechaShoulder falls to the ground and blows up. Powers/Abilities Self-Assemblage: Presumably, MechaShoulder is able to assemble it’s entire body as it’s body assembled by itself when it first appears. Body Laser Cannons: MechaShoulder carries small cannons in it’s front body; two double cannons are kept folded in the pecs while one single cannon is kept folded in the abdomen. The cannons can fire red missile-like laser beams. Flight: MechaShoulder can lift itself off the ground with rocket thrusters underneath it’s feet. Face Bolts: MechaShoulder can lift open it’s face plate to fire red electric bolts from three tubes within its face. Binding Ring: MechaShoulder carries around an oval, horseshoe-like ring on it’s back that can launch out at it’s opponent to bind him. Motif Info Based-off: Spider An eight-legged arthropod that can spin webs. Connection/Similarities: MechaShoulder has no real features of a spider, other than it’s arachnid-like claws. Although, it’s Binding Ring could be similar to how spiders can bind their prey with their webs. Category:Metal Heroes Kaijin Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Flying Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Spider Kaijin